Alpha-blending is a method by which a first image, a foreground image, is blended with a second image, a background image. The degree by which the background image “bleeds” through the foreground image is based on alpha channel values for the pixels of the foreground image. The alpha channel value of each pixel may be a numeric value which defines the translucency of the pixel. For example, an alpha channel value of zero may indicate that the pixel is fully transparent, meaning that the background pixel is fully visible through the fully transparent pixel of the foreground image. A maximum alpha channel value, for example 255 for an alpha channel value that is a unsigned eight bit integer, may mean that the pixel has no transparency, it is fully opaque. A fully opaque pixel, when alpha blended with a background pixel, may result in only the foreground pixel being visible and the background image not “bleeding” through the foreground image. Variations of alpha values may cause either the foreground image or the background image to appear strong, i.e., be more dominant in the blended image.